


Queen Of Roses: Behind The Scenes

by Wendyeve24



Series: Queen Of Roses [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Racism, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyeve24/pseuds/Wendyeve24
Summary: This is a collection of chapters that aren't necessarily in a particular chronological order. Some chapters are connected, others are merely one-shots. Set in the 70s, the late 60s, the early 80s... this story gives an in depth look into the things we didn't see that went on in the original work, Queen Of Roses: Before and some of Queen Of Roses: During.Some chapters will be about Marina and her own issues, others will be about her bandmates. Some chapters will be about Freddie and the rest of Queen and others will be about the couples individually.(Basically I'm wasting time to get my muse back for Queen Of Roses: After.)
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Freddie Mercury/Original Female Character(s), Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Queen Of Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484630
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Funny How Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> This whole work in itself is gonna be like a box of chocolates, you'll never know what you're gonna get.
> 
> (This first chapter is slightly inspired by QueenFanatics story A Night To Forget. I definitely recommend giving it a read because it's so freaking good!)
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy this collection of random chapters within the Queen Of Roses Universe. Bookmark it, comment on it, give me kudos (please?), and most of all just enjoy this work and stay tuned for more!

"Freddie?" 

"Yes darling?" 

"Why is everything spinning?"

"You're just drunk darling."

"Oh. Why does my mouth taste so bad?"

"You threw up some minutes ago darling."

"Freddie? Where are we going?"

"Back to me and the boys flat. You need to sober up."

"Oh. Where are the boys?"

"Roger left the pub with a bird, Brian is at the pub with Elizabeth and John is also at the pub but with Taylor."

"Where's Dove?"

"She saw Roger and left remember? She told you she's going out with a guy named Gerald."

"Oh yeah... Gerald... He's a wanker, that one. Freddie?"

Freddie sighed as he kept holding Marina up as they walked down the street.

"Yes darling?"

"Do you like me?"

Freddie was taken aback. Of course he liked her. She was very talented and a very shy yet boisterous woman. They had naturally bonded over music and had complimented each other immensely.

"Yes darling, I like you."

"I like you too. Freddie? Am I attractive to you?" 

Freddie felt his heartbeat quicken. Marina was his friend, and she was probably one of the only people who knew that he was still trying to sort himself out sexually. Some nights he wanted a bird, others he wanted a bloke. Marina was very attractive. A woman of Greek heritage who lived in Wales as a child, she had tan skin, the most luscious curves, an hourglass figure, the biggest ass Freddie had ever seen and the biggest boobs Freddie had ever seen. He only wished she would stop dyeing her hair. Her natural brunette hair turned him on immensely.

Marina who was starting to sober up looked at Freddie. He looked as if God had taken his sweet time with him, he looked as if he had been carefully sculpted by God himself. His long hair at his shoulders and his beautiful protruding teeth that she was already bewitched by.

"Yes darling, very much so. We're almost at the flat." He answered.

She leaned against him and stayed silent the rest of the way. He could smell her hair... lavender, she smelled of lavender. He could feel himself go weak in the knees. Sure she was his friend and sure he was struggling with his sexuality, especially after his previous breakup with Mary, but Marina was such a temptress to him. He didn't love her... did he? He might... Oh who was he kidding he was falling for her... He was also attracted to her. Gosh, he needed a drink.

They arrived at the flat and Marina stumbled to the couch.

"I'll go and get you some water darling. If you need it, the loo is down the hall." Freddie said as he went to the kitchen. All they had in the refrigerator for Freddie to drink was wine, and Roger had put a note on it telling him not to touch his wine. Freddie put the note in the trash and had taken the bottle out of the fridge, he then poured himself a glass and poured Marina a glass of water.

"Freddie?"

"Yes darling?" He asked as he came back into the livingroom with his wine and her water.

"Do you... want me?"

Freddie sighed. "Listen darling, I like you... I like you a lot. I find you extremely attractive. Every time you turn and leave I can't help but watch you go if you know what I mean. You know I'm bisexual darling, but... I can't get you out of my head. Honestly I'm more confused than anything. I want you Mari... I do... but what if us doing it just one time destroys our friendship? Then what? Or what if we decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Then what? Will that make our relationship awkward and stale? I don't know and I don't want us to ever be awkward and stale because I really like you Marina."

"Freddie I like you too and I'm just as scared as you are. But we're young! We can take a chance! Freddie, you haven't even scratched my surface yet, love. There's more to me than just being a friend you talk about music with. Give me a chance Fred, I promise I'm not like the other two."

With the glasses still in his hand, Freddie sat in front of Marina, on top of the coffee table and leaned in and kissed her. Marina's hands got lost in his hair as she moaned a bit as the kiss went on for a bit longer than they thought it would. Though it abruptly ended when Freddie accidentally spilled her water on her.

"Shit! Mari... I'm so sorry! I'll-" 

"Freddie... it's fine." She said as she started to unbutton her now wet shirt, revealing her bare breasts to him.

"N-No bra?" Freddie asked as he looked at her perfectly huge breasts in front of him.

"No bra. Freddie it's the seventies, women are burning their bras these days. The girls and I all burnt our bras in protest." Marina explained.

"Oh... but darling, do you really want to do this here? On the couch?" 

"Yes Freddie. I do. I've been thinking about this for a while. I like you a lot, and you like me... if you don't want to, I understand."

Freddie looked her in her eyes and kissed her again, this time setting the glasses down and climbing on top of her on the couch. He broke off the kiss and started kissing her neck before he whispered in her ear.

"I... I lied to you Mari..."

"Lied to me? About what?"

"I... I lied to you about me liking you... Mari... I don't like you... I love you." 

Marina's eyes widened and she looked at Freddie. "Dear, we haven't even dated yet... even though we've known each other for a whole year."

"Mari... I know that... but you're just incredible in every way. Really, you are. Darling, when I tell someone I love them... I don't say it lightly. I mean it."

"Freddie... when we start dating you can tell me you love me... just please don't tell me that now. I love you too but saying that now just ruins the moment... please Freddie just take me already."

"Alright darling, you're such a needy little thing when you're turned on." He teased as he sat up and took his shirt off, revealing his bare and hairy chest. This wasn't the first time Marina had seen Freddie's bare but hairy chest, she had seen him with his chest out during Queen's live performances, but she had never seen his chest up close and in an intimate atmosphere like she was now.

She ran a hand through his chest hair.  
"Do you like it darling?"

"Yes, I like it a lot... now get back down here Fred, I need you." Marina said before he leaned down and caught her lips with his own.

Then, the front door unlocked and opened. Dove and Roger almost fell into the livingroom due to making out with each other at the door when he opened it. Brian, Elizabeth, John and Taylor were right behind them, both couples were uncomfortable at the sight of both of their blonde friends making out in front of them. Though both Brian and John were thinking about kissing their respective dates but Roger had effectively ruined the mood with Dove.

The couples who had just entered the flat all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Freddie and Marina both half naked on the couch.

"Freddie what the hell!?" Roger yelled as he saw his best friend on the couch shielding Marina with his own body.

"A hello would've been nice darling." Freddie said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Jesus! Freddie!? With Marina? On our couch!? Alright... both of you put your clothes on and all of us are going to have a long talk." Brian said sternly.

"What the fuck!? And you touched my wine too!? Dammit Fred!" Roger yelled as he saw the glass of wine on the coffee table. Freddie rolled his eyes before quickly taking the glass and drinking it in one go... he really needed that drink now.

A few minutes later, Freddie and Marina had their clothes on and were sitting on the couch with their friends having a serious discussion. 

"Sex, is to be had in our respective bedrooms only! If you need to shag that badly take it to your partner's house or a hotel! Is that clear?" Brian asked.

"Yes, it is." Freddie muttered.

"Are there any questions about that?" Brian asked.

"No, but I've got a question." John said.

"What is it John?" Brian asked as everyone turned to look at the young bassist.

"Why is it that Roger and Dove were all over each other here but they were with different people in the pub? And why exactly were you and Marina about to have sex on our couch, Fred?" John asked.

Roger, who was sitting on the floor on a couch pillow, smoking a cigarette almost choked on the smoke after John asked his question. Dove patted his back as he coughed.

Freddie stared at John with wide eyes before he looked at Marina and back at John with a shy smile on his face.

"Well... after Blondie is done coughing up a lung, he'll answer his half of the question but... in the meantime I'll go first. Mari and I are in love. We talked, and kissed... and naturally one thing led to another and we almost..."

"Shagged on the couch?" Elizabeth interrupted as she raised a brow. 

"Oh come off it Lizzy! You would shag Brian if you both were in our shoes!" Marina retorted.

Elizabeth blushed and both her and Brian glanced at each other before looking away with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"That's quite the picture! Bri shagging Elizabeth on our couch! Gosh I can already hear them... Oh Elizabeth you're making me see stars!" Roger mocked and teased Brian.

Dove joined in. "Oh Brian take me! Oh Brian you feel amazing! Oh Brian shag me harder!" She mocked her bandmate. Both blondes then teased them further by making obscene sex noises before laughing at their own joke.

"Oh shut up you two! And neither one of you both answered Deaky's question." Brian said as he blushed heavily.

"Alright alright, well the bird I was with at the pub just wasn't Dove... that bird was hot but I don't know, Dove was on my mind I guess... so I went to look for her and she was standing outside the pub at the phone box since that wanker Geronimo decided not to show up at the pub, so I spent the evening with Dove. One thing led to another and we started snogging at the door outside." Roger explained with a shrug before he took another drag of his cigarette. 

"His name is Gerald." Dove said as she looked at Roger after rolling her eyes.

"Gerald, Geronimo same thing. He's still a wanker." Roger said.

"It doesn't matter what his name is! What matters is that your snogging made us uncomfortable!" Brian said.

"Oh Brian, do shut up. It's just a bit of fun darling. We're young, so let's just live while we're young. Sure I may be older than all of you, but at least I know how to have a good time... like right now for instance. Mari darling, you and me... my bedroom... now." Freddie said as he looked at her. Marina grinned and got up immediately. 

Freddie smirked as he smacked Marina's ass, making her squeal and giggle as he followed close behind her. "Let's live tonight darlings! The night is young, so are we! And we've known the girls for a while now anyways, make your moves already gentlemen!" Freddie called before he disappeared into his bedroom after shutting the door.

Brian sighed heavily and facepalmed. It was like everything he had said went in one ear and out the other.

"Come on Dove, Freddie's right. Let's go to my room shall we?" Roger said as he grabbed Dove's hand.

"We shall." She said with a smirk as she followed him to his room.

Brian shook his head when both blondes were gone. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Bri? Can you take me back to my flat?" She asked.

"Yes of course." He responded before looking over at John and Taylor.

"You both aren't going to...?"

"Oh god no! If my parents found out I had sex before marriage, they'd kill me!" Taylor said.

"I... don't think my mum would be too happy if I had sex before marriage either." John said as he looked at Taylor.

"Well, at least you both won't be shagging tonight. Let's go, Elizabeth." Brian said as he got up with her and left.

Brian and Elizabeth were soon in his Volkswagen van. The van had yet to pull out of the parking lot though, since Elizabeth and Brian were talking.

"It's just a shame that I'm not even the oldest but I act more mature." Brian said.

"It's not a shame, Bri... I actually find it one of your attractive qualities." Elizabeth said. 

"Attractive? Me? Oh you're just saying that." Brian said with a chuckle.

"Brian, I mean it. You're very attractive."

"Oh stop it... Roger is the attractive one in the group. Not me. Freddie is also the attractive one but Roger is the main pretty boy in our band... not me." Brian explained.

"You are attractive! And I'm attracted to you Bri! If I wasn't do you think I'd be in here with you right now? Do you think I'd be around you at all? And by the way... stop comparing yourself to the guys! Do you really think I want Roger or Freddie or even John?" Elizabeth asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Brian furrowed his brows. "I don't know, do you? Everyone else seems to want them!" He replied in an annoyed tone of his own.

"Brian... I thought you were smarter than that. I want you, you idiot! Look, if you're going to be so hard on yourself like this then I'd better go and catch a cab or walk home or something. I'm not in the mood to deal with your self pity!" Elizabeth said with a slight attitude as she tried to get out of the van, but the door was locked.

"Brian! Unlock this door now! I'm going home by myself!"

"No you're not! It's cold out there! You'll catch your death! And for your information, I'm not pitying myself!" He answered.

"Yes you are Brian!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Elizabeth!"

"What!?"

"Shut up!" He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, she kissed back as soon as the shock of how fast it happened wore off.

He broke the kiss and panted a bit as he caught his breath. She leaned back against the seat, just as out of breath as he was.

"Brian?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"A while now." 

She looked at him and smiled.

"Brian... you... don't have to take me home right this minute." She said.

"Oh? What do you suggest we do then?" He asked.

"Do you have a rubber by any chance?" She asked with a smirk as she moved to go into the spacious back of the van.

"Back pocket, love." He said with a smirk of his own as he moved to the spacious back of the van as well.

Meanwhile, back in the flat John was watching TV with Taylor as they ate cheese on toast. 

"Its been a couple of hours... how long does sex take?" Taylor asked as she stared at the hallway that led to the boys respective bedrooms.

"It depends..." John said.

"On what?"

"If they do it more than once." He answered with a smile and a chuckle.

Taylor laughed a bit before taking another bite out of her cheese on toast.

"I wonder where Brian is..." John said.

Taylor shrugged, "I hope Elizabeth and him are alright. Let's hope the van didn't break down, I heard that it's supposed to be really cold out there tonight."

Then, the couple heard loud cries from down the hall. "Oh darling! Yes!" "Freddie! Right there!" "Fuck! Dove!" "Ooh Roggie!" 

Taylor and John blushed heavily. Taylor leaned into John as he reached for the remote and turned the volume on the television up.

It was about thirty minutes later and Brian still wasn't back yet. Roger, Dove, Freddie and Marina were already finished with their respective partners and emerged from their rooms fully clothed. 

"Hey, mate? Where's Brian?" Roger asked John before sitting on the couch.

"No idea." John answered with a shrug.

"Darlings... its way past midnight. Don't you think we should look for him?" Freddie asked. 

"Yeah we definitely should. I'll go and get my coat." Roger said.

Soon, everyone went outside and saw Brian's van still in it's parking spot.

"What the hell? Why is his van still here?" John asked.

"No fucking clue, but we'd better make this quick... I don't know about you but I'm fucking freezing." Freddie said as he shivered a bit.

"Why didn't you put your coat on!?" Roger asked.

"I didn't think about it, Blondie!"

"Will both of you shut up! I think I hear something in his van." Marina said as she put her ear up to the driver's seat window.

"His van is shaking a bit..." Dove said as she pointed at it.

"Are you joking?" Roger asked.

"No, I'm not! It really is shaking. Feel it." Dove grabbed Roger's hand and put it against the van's door. The van was shaking.

"Oh what the hell!?" He drew his hand back with a look of disgust.

Freddie went to the back of Brian's van and looked at Roger. "Hand me the extra set of keys Rog." Roger threw them at Freddie and the older man caught them.

"I didn't know you had an extra set of keys to Brian's van." John said to Roger.

"Yeah, it's just for emergencies. And for if I decide to secretly take his van out for a spin." Roger said with a grin as he and the others went to the back of the van just as Freddie unlocked the door and opened it.

They all gasped when they saw Brian on top of Elizabeth, mid-thrust and about to moan before he saw everyone staring back at him. Elizabeth was under him looking like a deer in headlights. Both were completely naked other than the red felt blanket that laid across Brian's bare back. His mouth was agape as he stared at his bandmates and their girlfriends.

"Well well well... look at mister no sex on the couch! He was here in the throes of passion and pleasure with his lady the whole time!" Freddie teased.

"Get out! Close the door!" Brian roared as he stayed in the same position he had been caught in.

"I think you both should come inside the flat... it's freezing out here." John said.

"Hahaha! Dove and I predicted it! Oh Elizabeth! You feel amazing my love!" Roger mocked again.

"Oh Brian! Cum inside me! Cum inside oh!" Dove mocked before both blondes bust out laughing again.

Elizabeth blushed heavily and hid her face in her hands before Brian angrily closed the van's back doors.

"Let's leave Brimi to his shagging, and go back inside... I need a certain someone to warm me up." Freddie said with a smirk as he groped Marina's ass before they ascended the stairs. 

As soon as Brian was sure the group was gone, he looked down at Elizabeth and kissed her hands that were still covering her face before he gently moved them from her face. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked frantically.

"No... I'm just really embarrassed. Brian I want you to continue, I really do... but everyone else just saw us in the middle of... shagging and it just made me really embarrassed... I know this is natural but I just..." She trailed off.

"I understand, love. If you're feeling uncomfortable about it now, we don't have to continue." Brian said as he started to pull out.

"Brian Harold May! Don't you dare pull out of me yet!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"What do you think?"

Brian looked down at her with lust in his eyes. "You really want to continue?"

"Yes, Brian. I do."

"Alright, love."

He continued thrusting and a low groan soon emerged from him. "Elizabeth..." He looked down at her and kissed her before making eye contact. To him, this was much more passionate than he thought it would be.

"Brian... please... harder..." She whimpered as she looked up at him with pure need and a hint of love in her eyes, as her hands latched onto his back, her nails against his skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elizabeth felt as if she would melt at how loving Brian was and how passionate this was turning as she let out a loud whimper.

He put more power behind his thrusts and it wasn't long until the van started shaking again and their moans increased in volume.

"Brian! Oh Brian!"

"Oh god Elizabeth!"

Back inside the flat, Taylor decided to give John a shoulder massage. 

"Ah right there that's it!" John cried out.

"Does it feel good?" She asked.

"Yes! Oh yes! It feels amazing!"

"No sex on the couch you two!" Freddie said teasingly with a smirk as he sat down on the couch with Marina.

John blushed at the thought of him and Taylor on the couch... doing that. 

"Hey, that reminds me... when are you two going to shag, Deaks?" Roger asked suddenly.

"When we're married! We're both remaining abstinent until then." John blurted out.

"You're no fun, mate." Roger said as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we just talk about what we just saw downstairs though? I never thought your Brian and our sweet sweet Elizabeth would fuck in the back of his van." Dove said before she started smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, I honestly never thought I'd see the day that Brimi would actually shag a girl let alone Elizabeth in his precious van. And they were both completely naked! And it's cold out there! And she had her strawberry creams out! And Brimi was just going to town on her like it was his last day on Earth! I thought the shock would wear off, but it hasn't!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I still can't believe Bri's shagging Elizabeth hard enough for the whole van to move back and forth like that." Roger said as he looked at Freddie.

"Yeah, but Elizabeth must be so embarrassed! Gosh when she gets embarrassed it's very difficult to get her out of her embarrassment." Taylor said as she massaged John's shoulders even more, causing him to bite back a moan.

"Oh definitely dear! Lizzy's face gets bright red and she starts to cry... it makes her face look all puffy. She's a smart woman but she can get very emotional... and when I say emotional I mean she can get very depressed and sad at the drop of a hat. She's always been like that. I guess that's why she's so attracted to Brian... both are strongly connected to their emotions." Marina informed.

"Oh of course! Some nights when Bri gets extremely depressed, I'm his shoulder to cry on... but don't tell him I told you that darlings." Freddie shared as he recalled one late night that the curly haired guitarist literally waited for Freddie to come back to the flat in order to cry on his friend's shoulder due to a depressive episode.

"Honestly though... I don't think Brian and Elizabeth were fucking or shagging..." John said softly.

"Darling? Did you not see the same thing we saw? He was literally inside of her and-" 

"No, you don't understand... I think Brian and Elizabeth were making love."

"What? You think they... love each other?" Freddie asked the young bassist.

"Yeah, I mean you and Marina love each other. So why not Brian and Elizabeth?" John said.

"He's got a point Fred. Any man who has that passionate look on his face around a woman like the one we saw on Brian's face tonight, has got to be in love." Roger claimed.

"Or close to a really grand orgasm." Freddie mentioned with a smirk.

Marina chuckled at the wise-crack Freddie made.

"That too, but I've known Bri slightly longer than you Freddie and he's very in touch with his emotions... that look in his eyes was not just pleasure but it was love. He loves Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth loves him too... you didn't hear this from me, but she talks about him all the time. She obviously adores being around him." Dove commented.

"I think it's so sweet, our boy Brian is in love!" Freddie teased a bit.

"It is, but I can't believe that they're still down there!" Taylor said.

"Same here. I kinda wanna watch." Roger said with a smirk.

"Oh Blondie! That's disgusting! Really?" Freddie looked over at Roger with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah! I wanna watch them. I mean come on Fred, it's no different from that time the band went to perform a show in Cornwall and we stayed at a motel where they showed one of those dirty late night movies on the telly. We all sat there and watched it!" Roger said.

"Brian was watching it just to critique it for how unrealistic it was, I watched it to see some shagging, you watched it to see some shagging and John only watched with us because he was bored!" Freddie replied.

"Whatever! But my point is that we've seen sex before! I'm going back down there to watch!"

"Roger, that's spying! You'll be spying on both Elizabeth and Brian!" Dove said as she watched the blonde drummer get up and go towards the door.

"I don't care!"

He left and went downstairs quietly to watch.

"I think we should all follow him... just in case..." Marina said as she and everyone else followed Roger quietly.

They peeked through the windows and saw a sweaty Brian thrusting hard into Elizabeth who was crying out in pleasure as she held onto him.

"B-Brian! Oh please! It's so good! Oh Brian! Yes!"

"Elizabeth! Fuck! Oh god! I don't know how much longer I can go... Elizabeth... cum for me, love! Come on! Let it go sweetheart!"

Elizabeth suddenly looked up at Brian with a surprised look on her face. "S-Sweetheart? Brian... did you just..."

"Yes... I did... I-I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be... Brian do you... a-are you... falling in-"

"Love with you? Yes! I am."

"So we aren't shagging or fucking, we're... making love."

"Yeah."

"Brian..." She looked at him lovingly as she wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with her bare hand.

"Oh Elizabeth..."

"Brian... Brian... Brian..."

He continued thrusting as she chanted his name. They were both close.

"Oh god! Elizabeth I'm gonna-"

"Yes! Brian oh yes!"

One final thrust sent them both over the edge and crying out as a wave of pleasure hit both of their sweaty bodies.

"Brian... that was incredible!" Elizabeth said after she caught her breath.

"It was and you were incredible, love." Brian leaned back down and kissed her as he pulled out of her and removed the soiled condom from his length.

Both started trying to locate their clothes in the van, while their friends snuck back upstairs into the flat.

"Oh my god! Brimi is a beast... I can't believe it..." Freddie said as he sat down on the couch.

"Neither can I... and Elizabeth is so loud..." John said.

"I don't know about you guys but... that was romantic as hell." Dove said with a huge grin.

Then, Brian and Elizabeth walked back into the flat quietly.

"Hey Valentino!" Roger teased when he saw them.

"Fuck off Rog." Brian said as he plopped down onto the couch.

"You both were gone an awfully long time..." Marina said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"I can't believe you all interrupted us like that!" Elizabeth said.

"Oh come off it Lizzy! We had no clue that you and Bri were shagging in there!" Taylor said as she looked at the female guitarist.

"Yeah, if anything we thought you both were stranded in Brian's van somewhere darling. We didn't think you both were doing it in his van that was still in the parking lot." Freddie said.

"Well, it's all over now. Let's all go to sleep it's been a hell of a day." Brian said after sighing.

"Yes, let's. I'm exhausted." Dove said after she said goodnight to everyone with Roger and followed him into his room.

Marina and Freddie did the same and Marina followed Freddie into his room.

He gave her one of his shirts to sleep in and she graciously accepted it.

They soon laid in bed together underneath the blankets, curled up against each other and asleep before Freddie woke up to play a few notes on his piano headboard. Marina immediately woke up.

"Freddie? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry darling, I had to play these notes. They were in my head. I just need to go and write these down and I'll be back in bed shortly my dear." Freddie said as he immediately wrote the notes down in his notebook and played them again on the piano.

"Those notes... they are quite beautiful. Do you have any lyrics to go with it?" Marina asked as she sat up in bed.

"Well... I kind of do... it's just something I've been working on ever since I started college." Freddie admitted sheepishly.

"Really!? You've been working on it for that long?"

"Yes darling, I have."

"Does it have a name yet?"

"I don't know... I wanted to call it The Cowboy Song but it doesn't seem to fit with the lyrics..."

"Well, what's the first lyric you've come up with?"

Freddie smiled at her and sang the first lyric he had come up with for the song.

"Mama just killed a man..."

"Oh my... well that's quite different but beautiful. Hm, almost like you Freddie."

"Thank you darling. Now let's get some sleep."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. With The Desire to Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot with Marina talking to the girls... she also has some news for Freddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this chapter is a one-shot and in addition to that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The next chapter which also might be a one-shot is coming soon, I just have to figure out how to finish that particular chapter. I'm still working on the main series but I am busy with college as well so it'll be a while until I update the main series Queen Of Roses: After. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

"Did you tell Fred yet?"

"No... I'm really nervous."

"You!? Nervous!? Why?" Dove asked Marina as she and the girls all sat on her couch in Roger and hers huge livingroom, sipping tea and eating cake.

"I... I don't think he really wanted one right now. Whenever I asked he said 'sometime in the future darling', and just left it at that. We've only been married for a few months you know... I honestly don't know how he'll react." Marina said nervously.

"Mar, I'm sure you'll be fine. Freddie loves you and I think he'll be excited to know that you're pregnant." Elizabeth said before sipping her tea.

"Yeah, I mean come on Marina it was only a matter of time for Fred to get you pregnant. You both are practically all over each other everyday. You brag to us about your sex life everytime we see you." Taylor said sarcastically as she brought a forkful of cake up to her mouth.

"Oh shut up Taylor..." Marina said.

"Mar, how are you gonna tell him?" Dove asked.

Marina sighed and shrugged. "I don't know... maybe I'll be like a 50s movie housewife and worship his every step after a long hard days work and sit on his lap after fetching him a beer, and say to him 'honey we're expecting' and that's when the fucking credits roll." Marina muttered sarcastically with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Very funny Marina." Taylor said as she narrowed her eyes at the older woman and smirked.

"How did you girls tell your husbands that you were pregnant?" Marina asked.

"Well, Brian found out through the doctor's phonecall." Elizabeth recalled.

"Roger nearly passed out when I told him." Dove said. 

"Did he really?"

"Yeah. I just told him straight up, 'Roggie I'm pregnant' and he almost hit the kitchen floor." Dove said.

"I told John by making him a cake with the news on it. He's never hugged me so tight after he saw the message on the cake." Taylor said with a smile.

"Speaking of housewife..." Dove muttered as she teasingly rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Dove. I think what Taylor did was really cute." Elizabeth said before pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Whatever Lizzy. So, Mar... when exactly do you think Fred got you pregnant?" Dove asked with a smirk.

Taylor almost dropped her fork, Elizabeth almost spat out her tea and Marina looked at Dove in genuine surprise.

"Oh dear... well..." Marina trailed off in deep thought.

"It might have been the night we got back from our tours..." She said as she tried her best to remember.

On that particular night, Freddie made sure that Marina would stay in bed with him until the sun came up. He had her in every way possible. She had been absolutely exhausted afterwards, but Freddie still had energy. He let her rest for a while but they got right back to it after eating a hearty breakfast the next morning. The couple had been so eager to make love for however long they wanted that Freddie had effectively forgotten to wear a condom, and Marina had completely forgotten her pill.

"Does Fred even wear rubbers?" Elizabeth asked, breaking Marina out of her memories of that night and that morning when Fred kept her in the bedroom for almost two whole days straight.

"Uh... well... sometimes he does, other times he doesn't... and sometimes they don't fit him."

"I'm sorry, what?" Taylor asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I said that sometimes the rubbers don't fit him." Marina said.

"What the bloody hell is he!? A horse!?" Dove asked in pure shock at the revelation her friend had made.

Taylor burst out laughing and Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"No he's not a horse! He's... probably much bigger than a horse..." Marina muttered before sipping her tea.

"Oh my god! How is that possible!? How are you even walking correctly!?" Dove asked incredulously.

"I manage dear. What's Roger's Jolly Roger like?" Marina asked with a smirk.

"He's... average..." Dove said as a bit of blush crept up on her pale cheeks as she looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Ha ha! Roger has a Tiny Tim!" Taylor joked as she burst out laughing again.

"Shut up! How big is Deaky's dick?" Dove asked as she glared at the youngest bandmate.

"He's big. Probably bigger than your Roger." Taylor said with a smirk before Dove shot her another glare.

"You're pretty quiet Lisbeth. How big is Brian?" Marina asked.

"I-I really didn't want to talk about Brian's... willy but... he's... not really that big in girth... he's actually just... long." Elizabeth said slowly as she grew red with embarrassment.

"Oh why am I not surprised! Everything about him seems long! I mean his guitar solos are long, his curls are long, he's long winded when he talks about almost anything, and he has long legs! I'm not surprised his cock is long." Marina said.

"Hey! That's my husband you're talking about!" Elizabeth said.

"I mean she is telling the truth..." Dove replied.

Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Can we stop talking about this!? And ugh look at the time... I have to get going." Elizabeth said.

"Aw so soon? Is it something we said?" Marina asked feigning hurt.

"Yeah, this whole conversation. I'll see you girls later, oh and Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me... promise all of us something."

"What's that dear?"

"Tell Freddie you're pregnant... today. He deserves to know."

Marina took a deep breath before silently nodding as she thought about not just how exactly she was going to tell her husband that they were going to have a baby, but how he would react to the news.

It had been a couple of hours after she had left Roger and Dove's house, Marina was back at the flat she and Freddie lived in. She was in their kitchen, standing at the stove in deep thought as she waited for the special meal she had prepared to finally be finished cooking.

"Darling, I'm home!" 

Marina suddenly froze as soon as she heard her husband's voice after hearing the door shut behind him. She hadn't thought enough about how she would tell him yet! 

"Something smells delicious in here." Freddie said as he hugged his wife from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I know, I made your favorite. Spicy sausages. They're almost done honey. How was work dear?" Marina asked as she turned around and kissed him.

After the kiss, Freddie frowned a bit and answered.

"It was woefully unproductive today darling."

"Oh? How come?"

"Blondie and Curly were at each others throats as usual. We hardly got anything done in the studio."

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Marina said after she turned around to get the sausages out of the pan and onto a plate after turning the stove off.

"But enough about my day, how was yours?" Freddie asked as he went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands.

"Oh it was alright..." She trailed off.

"What did you do today darling?"

Marina was soon enough in deep thought again before Freddie interrupted her thoughts.

"Darling, I understand if you stayed in bed all day long... but at least tell me something you did."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Fred." She answered as she turned around and put the sausages onto the table as Freddie made his way over to it.

"Darling? Is there something the matter?"

"No! No nothings the matter. I mostly spent the day with the girls."

"And how did that go? How are they doing?"

"They're doing fine, it went well."

"What did you girls talk about?"

"Oh... girl stuff. You wouldn't understand, Fred."

Both of them sitting at the table, Freddie looked up at Marina from his plate as he cut into his sausages with a knife and fork. "Try me darling." He said.

"Alright... we discussed and compared our husbands... sizes." Marina answered.

"Oh darling... Of course Eliza and Maggie May won that discussion. That bitch Maggie is so damn tall I bet poor Eliza has to use a step stool just to-"

"Fred! I'm not talking about sizes as in height! I'm talking about cock sizes!" Marina said.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say that before darling? Who won that competition?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"You of course."

"What did you say about it, darling?" Freddie asked in a low and seductive voice.

"That you're bigger than a horse."

Freddie almost spat out his sausages as he laughed at what his wife had just said.

"Oh darling I'm flattered!"

Marina smirked, "I knew you would be."

"Who came in second place?" He asked.

"Brian, third was John and fourth was Roger."

"Blondie came in last? Oh that scoring isn't correct darling." Freddie said as he cut up the rest of his food.

Marina cut up the remainder of her sausages as well. "Oh? Why not?"

"Honestly... none of us are actually small." Freddie said with a smirk.

"And exactly how do you know that?"

"The boys and I used to share dressing rooms during concerts... we still do to a certain extent because it's just easier to have everyone in one place before going out to do a show." Freddie explained before putting his forkful of sausage into his mouth.

"Oh yeah that makes sense."

"Me and the boys used to compare sizes all the time in the early days. I usually won first place." Freddie bragged after he finished his meal and took a sip of beer.

"Haha! Of course you would Fred!" Marina said as she finished her meal as well.

"Brian would get second place, Roger would get third and Deaky was fourth actually. Though he was still young then, so he might've definitely grown by now especially since he's a bit older."

Marina nodded as she listened to him, still trying to figure out in the back of her mind how she would tell him.

"What else did you ladies talk about? I know you girls didn't talk about our cock sizes the whole time."

"Oh uh, we talked about the girls pregnancies."

"Oh yes, how's that going?"

"Well today was one of their good days when their heads aren't in the toilet for hours."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm glad that they're doing well." Freddie said as he wiped his mouth and carried his dish and utensils to the sink. Marina did the same.

"Yeah, I'm glad too..." Marina said as she started to wash the dishes, kicking herself mentally for still not telling her husband something he needed to know.

It was the evening and Marina felt as if she was about to lose her mind if she didn't tell him before the day ended.

She was in bed reading a novel when Freddie got into bed with her after emerging from the bathroom. He noticed she was wearing the nightie he liked so much.

"Darling? Are you trying to seduce me? You made my favorite meal for dinner which was absolutely delicious, and now you're wearing the nightie that I love to see on you." Freddie said with a smirk as he put his arms around her.

"Oh, I might be..." Marina answered as she put her book on the nightstand and leaned against his hairy chest.

"Darling, you know I'm always up to having you. I could have you every single day for the rest of my life and not get tired." He said as he started to slide the spaghetti straps of her nightie off of her tan shoulders.

"Freddie... I need you." She whimpered a bit after she took her nightie off and was completely bare.

"And you'll get me, darling." Freddie replied as he took his shorts off, he had went commando underneath them.

The couple kissed each other deeply before Marina started kissing his neck.

"Mmm... feeling cheeky tonight honey?" Freddie moaned out a bit.

"Yes, I am... Freddie?"

"Yes my love?"

"A-Are you going to be wearing a rubber tonight?"

"I'm all out of rubbers darling. If you fancy it, I can pull out."

Pull out? Yeah, all he had to do was pull out some nights ago and she wouldn't be pregnant now... not that she was upset about being pregnant. She wanted the baby... she was just scared about how he would react... but she still had to tell him first.

"Darling? Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be elsewhere." 

"Huh? No I'm fine Fred. Let's resume what we were doing."

"Darling? You're not fine. I can just sense that you're hiding something from me. Mari, what's going on?"

Marina's hands that were resting on Freddie's hairy chest started trembling, she felt nauseous and avoided eye contact with him.

"Honey... you're trembling. Tell me what's wrong Mari." Freddie said as he held her hands in his as he looked at her with a serious look.

Marina was still silent.

"Darling, look at me. Tell me what's bothering you... please?" Freddie asked, as he gently lifted Marina's chin up with his fingers so she could look him in the eyes.

His brown eyes met her brown eyes and Marina opened her mouth and with a deep breath she finally said it.

"Freddie... h-honey I-I'm... I'm pregnant."

It took a while for the news to register in his mind. A few minutes prior Freddie thought she would tell him something like she was cheating or she was deathly ill or something along those lines... he definitely would have never been able to guess that she was going to tell him that she was pregnant.

"F-Fred... honey please say something." Marina pleaded as she saw the blank look on his face, his mouth slightly agape.

"Mari... I... I don't know what to say... y-you've definitely caught me off guard with this... I... Mari... this is... this is wonderful!" Freddie said as he embraced her with a huge grin on his face.

"You're not... angry?"

"Of course not darling! Why would I be? Sweetie we were bound to have a child one day, especially the way we go at it. Marina darling, I'm the happiest man alive right now." Freddie said before he caught her lips against his own.

"Freddie, I'm so glad. I was so scared this whole day thinking you would be angry with me. I also hadn't the foggiest notion on how I should go about telling you." She said as she looked at him after the kiss was broken, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh darling, I could never be angry with you about something like this! I'm so happy! Oh darling we need to start buying baby clothes and prams and toys and-"

"Freddie! We can do all of that in a couple of months, when I start showing. But for now don't worry about that."

"Alright darling, if you say so. Are you feeling okay sweetie? Do you need anything to drink or eat? If you start having cravings I can-"

"Freddie!"

"Yes darling?"

Marina straddled him and looked him in the eyes. "The only thing I want and need right now is you."

"Oh? You want to celebrate the news of your pregnancy with..."

"Your cock in me, yes."

"I'll gladly celebrate with you darling." Freddie said with a smirk as he kissed her deeply and lowered her down slowly onto his length. Moans soon left both of their mouths.

They made sure to celebrate their pregnancy all night long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Stay tuned for more, leave kudos, bookmark this story, subscribe, and leave me suggestions on what one-shot you would like to see in this part of the series in the comment section. Thank you and there's more chapters coming soon!


	3. I Come From London Town, I'm Just An Ordinary Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets Marina's parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Even though it may be short there's more on the way for this series so stay tuned.

Marina's parents were easygoing. They were understanding and loved their daughter very much. They only wanted the best for her and because of this, they wanted her to be with a good caucasian man.

Marina had told Freddie about one of the guys her parents desperately wanted her to be with... a guy named Jack Cunningham. He was a college graduate and an accountant. But Marina had explained to Freddie that she had met Jack a few times and he had been one of the most blandest men she had ever met.

"Well what's so bad about him darling?"

"He just doesn't have any flair! He's a bore! Whenever he talks I just want to fall asleep! He bores me that much." Marina said.

Freddie grinned. "And I don't bore you?"

"Oh of course not dear! If you did would I still be dating you?" 

Freddie laughed at Marina until the phone rang. "I've got it." She said.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Marina?"

"Mother! Why're you calling me so suddenly? Is there something the matter?"

"No louloudi mou (my flower), it's just that Jack wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night and I wanted you to come and see him. If you want you can bring a friend."

"Mum, how many times have I told you and babá (father) that I'm not interested in Jack! He bores me to tears!"

"Well, who are you interested in Marina?"

"Well... there's a guy I've been seeing here in London. He's really sweet and caring and he's definitely not boring."

"Bring him over to the house tomorrow night! Your father and I want to meet this young man. Oh, I have to go louloudi mou! You do remember where the house is?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright, I'll see you and your friend tomorrow, hopefully your friend and Jack will get along. Oh and wear a jacket it's going to be cold tomorrow, and if you don't wear one it'll make me feel cold and you don't want that!" 

"Alright mum I'll wear a jacket, goodbye." Marina said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Bye bye!"

Marina hung up the phone and looked at Freddie and shook her head. "Well, you're coming to dinner tomorrow night... oh and wear a jacket, it's gonna be cold tomorrow."

The couple left early in the afternoon because it was a long train ride from London to Wales. 

Marina was originally born in Athens, Greece but her family moved to Wales when she was two years old. She had went to a school for girls when she was little. Her parents wanted her to experience Greece since she was a bit older at that point, and they had traveled back to Athens for a couple of years for her to go to school there. The family went back to Wales after Marina finished her junior years in junior high. She attended high school in Wales and went to college in London to get a degree in psychology in hopes to become a therapist.

Despite living in London, Marina had never let go of her Greek heritage, she identified herself as Greek even though she had been living in Wales as a child and pretty much grew up there and in Greece.

"Is this the right house darling?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah it is. Also, before I ring the doorbell... I wanted to ask you again to make sure... we're going to tell them that we're dating right? Just like we agreed?" Marina asked.

"Yes darling. Unless, you don't want to?"

"I do want to, it's time to clear the air with my parents." Marina said as she rang the doorbell.

An older woman with graying brunette hair and a blue dress answered the door.

"Hello mother."

"Oh Marina! I'm so glad you're here! And I see you brought your friend with you. Come in! Come in!" 

They entered the cozy house and Freddie was greeted by a brown haired man with a suit on and rosy cheeks, and an older man with gray hair who hugged Marina.

"Freddie, this is my mother and father. And mum, dad this is my friend Freddie Mercury."

"Freddie Mercury? That's quite the name..." Her mother said.

"Well, I had it changed. My birth name is Farrokh Bulsara. It's very nice to meet you both. Mari? Care to introduce me to him too?" Freddie said after shaking both parents hands before gesturing to the brunette man on the couch.

"Freddie... this is Jack. The guy I was telling you about." Marina explained.

"It's nice to see you again Marina." Jack said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too." Marina said nonchalantly.

"It's nice to meet you Freddie. Also, about your birth name... it's very... exotic. Where are you from originally?" Jack asked.

"I was born in Zanzibar, and I went to school in India. My family is Parsi-Indian." Freddie explained.

Freddie really was never fond about recalling his past. He preferred to keep conversation away from his humble beginnings.

"Oh, you're an immigrant like we are? That's very interesting Freddie. You definitely carry yourself like a proper young man, just like Jack. Tell me, how did you and my daughter meet? What do you do for a living?" Marina's father asked as her mother started bringing dinner out and setting it on the table with her daughter's help as the men chatted on the couch.

"We met in college, started talking about music among other topics and... became friends, I used to be a baggage handler at an airport but now I'm the lead singer in a band." Freddie answered.

"A band? You sing? That's very... interesting." Jack said, though it was obvious that he was judging Freddie.

"Friends? I thought you said you were interested in Freddie, Marina?" Mrs. Diamandis asked.

Marina's father looked at his daughter with a slightly stern look.

"Is this true?"

"Yes babá. Freddie and I are... actually dating." She said as she put the plates on the table.

Her father and mother both froze and stared at her for what felt like an eternity. 

Her father cleared his throat and spoke first. "Marina, your mother and I wanted you to date Jack... you never even gave him a chance." He said as he took a seat at the table after her mother ran back into the kitchen to get the pita bread.

"The food is ready. Everyone come and eat!" Her mother said after emerging from the kitchen again in an attempt to diffuse the situation as she took a seat at the table.

"I did give him a chance, babá. And I'm sorry Jack but you're just not the one for me." Marina said after she sat down next to Freddie, the couple starting to eat the delicious Greek food.

Jack nodded as he grabbed a generous portion of the rack of lamb. "I figured as much, especially when I saw you bring him along." Jack said in a slightly condescending tone.

Marina narrowed her eyes at him and was about to go off on him but her mother spoke up before she had the chance to give Jack a piece of her mind.

"Listen, Freddie you are very much welcomed here... I don't want to seem rude by saying this but... her father and I wanted her to date and eventually be married to a man like Jack. And you're not a man like Jack."

"Why? Because Freddie isn't a white man? Because of how he dresses? Because of what he does for a living? Because of how he carries himself!? Why don't you want me to be with Freddie!? Why don't you both want me to be happy!?" Marina yelled angrily.

"Marina! Don't you dare raise your voice at us! You've been over in London for so long that you've forgotten how to behave! If you were still living here in Wales and dating Jack you would be more respectful to your father and I!" 

"I can't believe this... I really can't believe this." Marina said as she tearfully looked at her parents.

"Mari... maybe I'd better go. It's clear that I'm not wanted here." Freddie said as he put his fork down and got up from the table.

"No Fred! I'm leaving with you. I can't believe my parents are so... racist." Marina said as she also put her fork down and got up, glaring at her parents as she did so.

"We are not racist! We just want the best for you!" Her father yelled as he almost slammed his glass of wine on the table.

"Jack is not the best for me! He's a boring arse snake and he deserves to be with a woman who genuinely wants to do nothing with her life! Freddie and I deserve each other! We both are lead singers in our own respective bands, he never bores me... ever, he's respectful, responsible and patient, he knows how to treat me right and he loves me for who I am and I love him for who he is! Freddie and I understand each other, and for fucks sake he's a bloody great shag!" 

Her parents jaws dropped when they heard their daughter say that, while Freddie smirked at Jack who he could tell was angry at what Marina had just said.

"If he's not feeling wanted here, then I don't feel wanted here. So I'm leaving with him and I'm not coming back here until you both get what I just said through your thick skulls!" Marina said as she grabbed Freddie's arm and got their jackets before opening the door and walking to the house's front gate with her boyfriend in tow.

"Have a safe trip back Marina!" Jack said condescendingly from the doorway of the house.

Marina turned around and flipped the bird at Jack. "Take a hike darling!" Freddie yelled at Jack.

Marina's mother ran out into the front yard from the house, but Marina and Freddie had already opened the gate and were halfway down the street. Her mother yelled at her from the gate.  
"You get back here Marina! We're not finished with this conversation!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Marina and Freddie kept walking down the street, hand in hand until they were out of sight from the Diamandis household.

The couple took the train back to London and soon arrived at the flat that Freddie and the other Queen members shared.

"I'm so sorry Freddie... I feel absolutely awful. I didn't think that my parents would do that to you. I'm really sorry, I-" 

Freddie caught Marina's mouth with his own and after breaking off the kiss he wiped her tears.

"Darling, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, so please don't feel bad about any of it. Do you understand?"

Marina nodded.

"Now, let's forget about it... for now at least and just enjoy each other's company. Do you want to play Scrabble?"

Marina smiled and nodded before hugging Freddie. He hugged her back. He vowed that day that no one would ever come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for any couples you think that should be focused on in a one-shot chapter then comment down below, I'd love to see more of my readers ideas! Subscribe, leave kudos, bookmark this and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. I got a way with the girls on my block...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has a very important question to ask Dove...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to give you all something to read while the world is gripped by a pandemic. I sincerely hope you all are safe and continue to stay safe in these unpredictable times. I myself am safe and healthy though I have been going through my own personal struggles and dealing with being in quarantine with family for our own protection. Remember to use common sense when it comes to a virus and to wash your hands, wear masks and stay up to date on what's going on around you. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter and keep on the lookout for my first foray into the Led Zeppelin fandom with the release of my first ever Led Zeppelin yaoi fanfiction one shot. If you'd like to read it, comment down below in the comment section so I can send you the link! Enjoy the latest chapter and leave kudos, bookmark my works, subscribe and leave comments. Thank you!

"What the bloody hell did you bring me out here for?" Dove asked.

"I only wanted to be alone with you... away from the group." Roger said.

The blonde drummer was nervous and had no idea how he was going to pull this off.

It was the fall of 1976 and Queen had been in the studio for a few months for their Day At The Races album. Roger and Dove had excused themselves and went out in a field near the studio. Roger told Dove that he wanted to get some air and spend a bit of time with her too, so they had went to the field together after Roger recorded a demo with the band.

"It is pretty peaceful out here though." Dove said as she held Roger's hand.

"Why do you think I brought you out here?" Roger asked.

"To get some air with me since the studio is stuffy as hell."

"Right... I already told you that... sorry. My mind is elsewhere right now." Roger said as he exasperatedly pinched the bridge of his nose. This feeling was alien to him, he was never this nervous about anything... it was embarrassing.

"Roger... is something wrong? You do really seem stressed out about something." Dove said as she looked at him with concern.

"Fuck... I'm just fucking nervous but... just hear me out." Roger said. It was now or never.

Roger and Dove stopped walking and he got in front of her on one knee as he pulled a ring box from the pocket of his jeans and opened it... a huge diamond ring was inside.

"Oh my god!" Dove cried out. She wasn't expecting this at all. By the way he had been acting the whole day thus far she thought he was going to breakup with her. The last thing she would've guessed was that he was planning on proposing to her.

"Lovie, you're everything to me... I know that sounds cheesy and boring as hell coming from me but I don't care. We've been so on and off with each other but you're the woman I want to be with, those other girls mean absolutely nothing to me. But you, you're the woman I want to be with. You're the woman I truly love and that is why I'll ask you this extremely important question..." 

Roger paused for a second for dramatics but to also clear his throat.

"Dove Chloe Celeste Hostermann Camden... will you marry me?"

Dove was silent... she was speechless. She only stared at him in pure shock.

"Oh my god so that's why you dragged me out here!"

"Yeah... look are you going to answer me or what!? My knee is getting numb!"

"Oh shut up Roger! Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

He stood up and put the ring on her finger. The ring that stood for their love... the same ring that she would remove some years later in a fit of rage, hurt and betrayal after finding him being unfaithful to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! More chapters are on their way and if you're interested, I'd love for you all to check out my first ever Led Zeppelin yaoi fanfic. I hope you stay tuned for more and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stay tuned for more and let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
